Imperfection
by PerpleTheZombie
Summary: Fax-y fluff. It's plot-less cuteness, a result of extreme boredom. It might be the cure for Fang-induced depression after reading books 7 and 8.


**A/N This is a WIP, and is, overall, plot-less… Just a few chapters of cuteness and Fax-y fluff! This takes place two years after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, but as if the second part of the series never happened.**

**So! Now that's over with, on with the story!**

"Let's go-go-go!" Max chimed, clapping her hands to get the flock's attention. I looked up from the laptop to see what she was up to this time. "I want to get outta here for a while," she explained when she saw all of our curious expressions. "I want to take a nice long flight so I can stretch out my wings."

Nudge grinned, hopping to her feet. "Really? Right now?"

Max nodded. "Yep!" She looked at each of the flock members in turn, her gaze lingering a moment longer on me than the others. She smiled. "All of us. Together."

The corners of my mouth quirked up slightly, and I closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table, standing up and stretching. "Sounds good," I said, my eyes glued to Max. "Let's go."

Everyone was up and out in a matter of seconds, running to the back door to escape out into the woods out behind Dr. Martinez's house, where we were staying for a while.

I stayed back a moment with Max while she scribbled a quick note to her mom explaining where we were.

She straightened up, leaving the note next to the laptop on the table. She turned her attention to me, looking at me with warm brown eyes. "Hello," she said, smiling.

"Hello." I wrapped my arms around Max, smiling down at her. Her cheeks flushed pale pink as she watched me, her eyes shining. I leaned down to kiss her, but she only let it last a second.

"Let's go, Romeo. The flock's waiting."

I chuckled quietly as I stepped back, keeping a tight hold on her hand as we headed to the back door, then took off together. The flock was waiting for us, hovering twenty feet off the ground.

Max pulled her hand from mine so she could fly easier, and I reluctantly let her go.

"Took ya' long enough," Gazzy said.

Max shrugged. "Sorry. I wanted to leave Mom a note." She didn't wait for a reply before she started flying out over the tree tops, increasing altitude steadily. The rest of the flock and I followed after her.

"So," Iggy began, falling back so he was flying close enough to talk to me. "What's the deal with you?"

"What deal?" I asked innocently, though I was fairly sure I had a pretty good idea of what he was referring to.

"You. And Max. Together. Explain."

I rolled my eyes, but, remembering, said, "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

He scoffed. "Come on. Cough it up."

"It's nothing, Iggy. Nothing new, anyway." Max and I had been dating for over a year now, but some of the flock still seemed to be getting used to the idea.

"It's… _different_, though," Iggy said peevishly. "I mean. Really."

"Really?" I sighed. "Why don't you go bug someone else for a change?"

"Well, then!" Iggy's voice sounded mockingly offended. "I guess I will." He sped up a bit and shot up in front of me to fly with Gazzy.

I wanted to go up with Max, but knew that now wasn't the time. I was the caboose, and needed to do my job.

I caught myself lingering on the living room scene, among others, but was cut off abruptly when I received an angry mental-message from Angel.

_Censor, Fang. I can hear and see _everything_ that goes through your head._

I frowned, glancing over at Angel who was watching me from the corner of her eye. I sighed then tried to send Angel back a message.

_What's Max thinking about?_

_ You. She's just as bad._

I smiled. _Good_.

I saw Angel roll her eyes, and was spared from further mental conversations when Nudge started talking to Angel.

*PAGE BREAK*

I leaned back against Fang, my eyes half closed. We were curled up in my mom's bed, since it was the only private room in the house that still had a TV, unless we decided to go to Nudge and Angel's room, while Angel and Nudge were in there.

Ah. No.

I wondered for a moment how the little girls had ended up with the TV, but didn't think about it too much. It was Angel we were talking about, here. Besides, it's not like they were exactly little girls anymore. Nudge was almost thirteen, and Angel was already eight years old.

Anyway, since Mom wasn't home I didn't see a problem with borrowing her TV for a while.

I felt Fang sigh beneath me, and twisted to see his face. His eyes were half-hidden behind heavy lids, but I could still see that he was watching me. I reached up to touch his cheek, and he leaned his head into my hand, smiling faintly at me.

"We were cut short earlier," I whispered, running my thumb across his jaw.

He didn't have to ask what I meant. He just smiled a little wider and tightened his arms around me. "Hello," he said quietly.

I was sure I looked like a cross between a puppy and one of those big-eyed anime girls as I stared up at Fang. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me in a way that made me want to melt.

And I practically did. I just went slack in his arms, adjusting myself so I was lying against his chest, my arms wrapped limply around him.

It was a relaxed, gentle kiss. Very soft and slow and calming. I didn't have to move at all save for my mouth, and Fang was very still as well, except for his gentle hands roaming my body with a feather-light touch.

The sound of the TV and the barely audible voices from outside the room were fading slowly, as I fell into almost unconsciousness, feeling exhausted from flying all day.

Fang moved his lips from my mouth to my ear, and whispered very quietly, "Go to sleep, Max. I'll carry you to bed when your mom gets here."

I blinked, nodding and curling against Fang's chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, his nose buried in my hair. I fell asleep listening to the sound of him breathing.


End file.
